Dear Grojband
by Skullenko
Summary: Dear Grojband is where you leave comments and I make a oneshot out of your questions! Ok this is a horrible summary. Better summary is inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys!

I've been noticing a lot of ask Grojband videos and I sort of wanted to do one, but that seemed too predictable. So I've decided to do instead (DRUMROLL PLEASE):

Dear, Grojband Videos!

*cricket chirp*

Okay, I know you're wondering how that's different. Here's how it works:

Leave a comment asking one of the Grojband or Newman members (Or Trina or Mina) a question I'll write a oneshot about it! Sort of like a Dear, Ryan video (nigahiga)

Example: Dear Laney, can you be a ninja?

Then I'd make a oneshot about Laney being a ninja! All oneshots will be part of this story and the questions will be chosen randomly! Of course, I'll give you credit!

So, please leave a comment or pm me a question for a Grojband or Newman member and I'll make a oneshot about it!

-Skullenko


	2. Aries-chan

AN: Hello my friends! This is the first oneshot to: Dear Grojband! I would like to say that I TOTALLY wrote this, no matter what anyone else says! …JK! This was written by my friend Aries-chan! Everyone give her a round of applause *cray cray clapping*! You should so check out her other stories, they're really good! Any way, I present you with this!

Mina: Skullenko and Aries-chan don't own Grojband!

Dear Corey, how much do you like Laney? –Elisa2019

Why do people ask how much I like Lanes? Why do I feel like I'm missing something?

Of course I like Laney. Hello, she's my best bro! I have to like her a lot for her to be my best friend.

But the weird thing about her is when she makes weird faces when I get close to her. Sometimes her face gets red and she asks me to get back up in her face like I did to say what we were going to do for Cherry Grapestain.

She could be so weird, but awesome at the same time. The said bassist, is our manager. Lanes got us all of our awesome gigs. Well at least some of them. Like the planned ones.

Not like when we were stuck in the zoo. That was definitely unplanned. And I got us the math gig that incidentally made every nerd in Peaceville cool. Which resulted in the power to be out for about a week and the water not to run. Not my best idea.

Anyway, back to Lanes. She's an awesome best friend and bassist and sometimes she makes cute faces, I guess and we have fun together and other stuff. I would hate to ever lose her.

Sometimes my heart beats loud when I'm by her, but I don't know why. I don't love her, do I?

Aries-chan- I got this idea at one in the morning. It seems a bit weird that's why.

Skullenko- I already told you, anything normal is NOT allowed near my fanfics. Why do you think this is a Dear Grojband fic and not a Ask Grojband fic. There's a difference. Anyway, thanks for reading this, once again this is by Aries-chan and not me. The next chapter will be by me since it doesn't make sense for me to be listed as author and not to have wrote anything. Sadly, the next chapter will not be out for three days, since I'm going on vacation again. Sorry. Since I'm not going to be here for three days, review for Aries-chan!

Corey: REVIEW TO TELL ARIES-CHAN HOW YOU FEEL!


	3. Networked

AN: WASUP EVERYBODY!? Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy! I just got back from vacation, preparing for school and just finished my summer homework. Procrastinator… Anyway this chapter WAS made by me, so I hope you like it! It might not be that good since I'm watching YouTube while doing it. Trina, disclaimer!

Trina: No.

Skullenko: F**k you. Corey!

Corey: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Dear Laney,

What would you do if Corey-san was possessed by an evil spirit?

-Hatsune Miku321

Laney's POV (during the episode Ahead of Our Tone)

"Don't do it Core! You'll be networked!"

"Someone needs to make a sacrifice to bring Trina down!" I stared in horror as Corey clipped on the device. Almost immediately he tensed up and his eyes turned… electronical.

We all waited for the network to blow up. We waited and waited, but nothing happened! What the heck?

"W-what's happening? That should've blown up the system! Trina should've had a spaz and broken the network!" Kin said, worriedly.

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" Kon yelled.

"Trina isn't captain of the network anymore." I froze as an icy, sinister, computerized voice came from right next to me. We all turned to see Corey standing behind me. His usual lively blue hair had turned dark and flat. His outfit had turned into a black jumpsuit and his beanie was gone.

"GET THEM!" I gasped as a horde of mindless, networked zombies turned and advanced towards us. What just happened?

Kon is the first to act. He grabs me and Kin and knocks thru the zombies, tears open the sewer vault and jumps. I glance one last time at Corey before being dragged down the tunnel by Kon. He's staring straight at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Core…

**What The Frak Just Happened Transition**

Kin, Kon, and I are sitting around the weird bass Kin made in the year we were gone. We were all trying to figure out what is wrong with Corey. Ok, that's a lie. KIN is trying to figure out what's wrong while Kon cries in the corner and I stare at a wall in shock. Yeah, … we're not the best people to have in an emergency.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Kin yells. It scares me, I jump up and smack my face against the wall. This isn't my day… year… whatever.

"What?" I say hurriedly.

"Maybe, When Corey joined the network he became the captain. The song must've flooded through the network and when Trina ripped off the device, it might've recognized Corey as the singer and thought he should be the new leader!" Then he said some more nerdy stuff, but that was practically the gist of it.

"Kin," I said cutting him off, "How do we snap him out of it?"

He thought for a moment, "We need to get the device off of him. It's not going to be easy he's got a fleet of minions."

"So, how do we do it?" Kon asked sniffling.

"I-I don't know. We'll spend the night here and think of something in the morning.

**The Next Morning Transition**

I didn't sleep. Not a wink. Why'd I let Corey be networked? Why didn't I do it? I wouldn't have been named captain! What if he's stuck like that forever? What if we're stuck here?!

I hear Kin and Kon getting up and pretend I'm just waking up, myself. I get up and stretch then walk up to Kin and Kon.

"What do we do about Corey?" Straight to the point.

"No, 'Good morning?' Ok."

I glare at Kin, "This is serious. We need to stop him!"

"Listen Laney, I've been living in this world for a year. I think I know what I'm doing."

"…douche…" Before this fight could escalate any further, we heard someone coming.

"Everyone, hide!" Kon hissed. We all dove for cover as a shadowy figure limped through the tunnel entrance.

I peer around the desk and gasp at what I say. Trina, crying, battered, bruised and sore. She looked like she did before she was networked. Despite my instincts, I ran out to her.

"Trina?! Trina, what happened?!" She sat down and cried.

"It's-it's Corey! Once you guys left, he ordered everyone to attack me! I-it was horrible! Mina couldn't even help me, he networked her! I barely escaped and jumped out the hole after you guys!"

I held her as she rocked back and forth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kin and Kon appear.

"Why should we trust you?" Kin hissed, "All you've done is hurt us!"

"I'll help you take down Corey! I know that place like the back of my hand! I can tell you where Corey is and how to get to him." Kin and Kon look hesitant before pulling me off to a corner for a meeting.

"Can we trust her?" Kin asked.

"I don't know, she's the best chance we've got."

I thought for a moment, "Why don't we take her with us. If we go down, she goes down with us."

Kin and Kon both stare at me before agreeing. We walk over to Trina before discussing the plans

**This Is Going To Be Good Transition**

We're all staked outside Riffin Palace (Trina's decision to redecorate her whole house into a palace).

"You guys remember the plan?" Kin asks. Everyone nods.

We all walk up to the front door, jumping from bush to bush like cartoon ninjas, to avoid being seen. Right next to the door is a vent hatch. You can pretty much guess what we're going to do with that. Trina had all the vents enlarged because she wanted 'More air' (wtf).

Problem: There are two guards by the door. Corey must've added them!

"What the heck do we do?!" I whisper.

Kin thinks for a moment before turning to Kon, "I need you to knock out those guards QUICK. Don't let them even have a chance of sending a message to the others."

Kon looks nervous, but nods. He storms out the bush yelling and immediately cracks the guards faces together. Kin gives Kon a high five and I kick the vent open. Immediately, I see another problem.

"There's no way Kon can fit thru here!" And it's true. He's twice as 'thick' as the rest of us and the vents will just barely hold us!

Trina sighs, "I guess it's always good to have a lookout. If someone tries to come after us, yell down the vent and try and fight them off." Wow, that's actually pretty smart!

Kin and I both hug Kon for luck (some longer than others cough*Kin*cough) and disappear through the vents. I am in the lead and feeling super nervous. Why, you ask? Because life isn't a spy movie! People can't soundlessly move through air vents. We sure as heck aren't! Trina keeps bumping her head and Kin keeps sneezing because of the dust in here. I'm no better, my combat boots keep knocking into the walls! How have we not been found?

Just like that we have a bigger problem. We reach an intersection. Just my luck.

"Kin, you go left, Trina you go right and I'll go straight. We meet here if we find anything!" I whisper quickly and keep crawling. I'm on a mission, no time for chatter. Maybe I should stop talking to you guys and focus. But what is there to focus on? All I have to do is crawl and I just now realized that I can't turn around! Onward I guess!

_CREEEEAAAAK!_ Of course.

_CRASH! CRACK! _ Darkness descends upon me. The air vent broke.

**Ooops That's really Bad Luck!**

"Uuuuugh…" I rub my head and sit up shakily. Darkness is all around me. I'm not dead am I? Oh my god I am. Wait… noo… I hear someone coming.

I look around panicked. What's going on?!

A door opens and light shines into the room. I blink as my eyes adjust to the light. Once I can see again I notice a dark figure standing in the doorway. It's robotic Corey!

"YOU!" My voice echos around what I'm going to assume is a dungeon. I jump up and try to leap at him, only to discover shackles and chains around my wrist. I fall to my knees in defeat… already…

"What's the matter, Laney? I won't hurt you, I promise! It's just me, Corey!" his electronical voice fills me with fear.

"You're not Corey! Corey would never send a horde of zombies after us. He would never enslave all these people. He'd do the right thing and shut down the network!" He walks over to me.

"It's still me, Lanes! I sent them after you so you could all rule with me! I didn't want you to feel scared! I'm still your friend." He sits next to me, "I care about you, Lanes. I care about all of you! Don't you understand?"

I shake my head, "MY Corey would never beat up Trina, no matter what she did!" His eyes are filled with rage at this. He starts shaking me.

"I had to push back, Lanes! If not she would have hurt us all. We caught her and have taken her prisoner in a different cell. We have Kin and Kon too. I swear I won't harm any of them if that is not what you desire."

I shake him off, "No Corey, it has to be your desire as well! My Corey wouldn't have even THOUGHT about harming them!"

"I was just trying to enclude you." He gestures all around, "All of this isn't for me or for you! It's for Grojband. With my new powers, EVERYONE in the world will be our fan! We'll be the most popular band ever!"

"But we wouldn't have earned it! Those people wouldn't like us for our music, they would like us because their 'king' told them to! That's not how I want Grojband to become famous. You're not Corey."

He sighs in irritation and caresses my cheek, "I am Corey's inner most feelings. He wants this so bad he'll do anything to get this. He just won't admit it. You're right, he never would do any of this, but I would." He leans in really close, "He'll never admit any of this, but I will. Be my queen, Laney. Be my queen and rule with me. Be connected with me and never leave me. I can create us a world all our own. For only us." This sends shivers down my spine.

I stare into his big networked eyes. There's a jumble of emotions there, but I look past it and see the real Corey. This isn't what he would've wanted. Not like this at least.

"No." It's a simple answer and a simple response. He gets up and looks at me.

"You do not want to, because I am networked. Because you don't feel this is what the 'real' Corey would've wanted." And with that, he snaps the device off his ear and collapses.

I stare in shock, "Core? CORE!" All of a sudden he bolts back up again and he looks completely normal! That's usually how our adventures end, huh?

"Laney, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Umm… No!" I sigh in disappointment. That figures. 'Evil' Corey confesses that Corey likes me, and then forgets everything.

"I'll tell you one day. Do you have a key for these things?"

He stares at me, "Now why would I have a key for shackles? That's sill- oooohhh!" He pulls out a key from his pocket and stares at it. He unlocks me and starts running around whooping in victory.

I stare at him. So, Corey likes me back, huh?

He pulls me to the door to unlock everyone else.

I sure hope he makes the first move. I know I can't.

* * *

AN: Did you like it? Sorry if it's bad. I got distracted multiple times. This took two days. Today was the first day of school! If you want you can leave me a comment with another Dear Grojband (please not just Laney and Corey stuff, I wanna write other stuff too(Or just do Laney and Corey stuff, I'll probably do a lot of that) or leave a comment about how your first day of school was. Mine was boring! Hope you liked it Hatsune Miku321!

Mina: REVIEW AND YOU'RE COMMENT COULD BE THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Island

AN: Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I couldn't write because I had soooo much homework. Also, at my school we're doing a fundraiser so I have one question for you. WOULDYOULIKETOBUYSOMECOOKIES! Yes? Okay, I'll put you down for 15 boxes! Anyway here you go!

Mina: Skullenko does not own Grojband!

Dear grojband,

What would you do and how you survive if you were stuck on a deserted island full of danger?

-Nightbladeslayer

Laney's POV

I hate them all. _Every last one._ ALL OF THEM.

Kin.

Kon.

And _Corey._

_ Especially COREY!_

How I hate Corey!

Ok. No. I'm just mad. This has been VERY stressful for me. Let me explain. It all started a couple days ago.

_Flashback_

_ It all started one day when we were trying to find a gig. Kin, Kon and I were hanging out in Corey's garage after Corey sent us a text telling us to meet him there. Of course he's not there himself, perish the thought. Rude. We've been sitting there for like a half hour and he hasn't texted us or called!_

_ "Guys, can we go?" I groan, "We've been here forever! I want to go home and Mina keeps poking her head in here and then vanishing! They won't stop yelling!"_

_ "NO! Corey would wait for us and we need to wait for him!" Kon said stubburnly._

_ "Laney's right Kon! We have to go home soon! We'll wait another 5 minutes and then go."_

_ So we waited. For another half hour. By now Mina's come down here with a bucket of water before crying and running up to Trina._

_ I sigh, "Guys I'm going. Face it, Corey flaked out on us!" Just as I'm at the garage door, it's thrust open._

_ "HOLD YOUR HORSES LANES!" Corey's face appears in front of mine._

_ "You timed that." I state. _

_ "Shhhhhh, Lanes." He holds a finger up to me, "It's ok now. Corey's back." He pats my head and turns to the twins. Thank gawd because at that point my brain processes that not only did Corey touch me, but his face was millimeters away from mine, his finger touched my lips and his hand touched my head. Needless to say I've reached that beautiful red of a ripe strawberry. I look over Core's shoulder to see Kin and Kon's shoulder to see them shooting glances at me and giggling._

_"Guys, I got us a super awesome gig!" That shuts them up. _

_ "Seriously, Corey!? What is it?" Kon says, excitedly._

_ "Guess." He says, smugly, "This one's a BIG one."_

_ "The candy shop?"_

_ "No."_

_ "The science fair?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Belchies?"_

_ "Nada."_

_ "The hardware store?"_

_ "Never."_

_ "How about-"_

_ "Lanes, why aren't you guessing?" I roll my eyes._

_ "Because, knowing you it'd be something stupid and completely random."_

_ He holds a hand to his heart in mock hurt, "Ouch, Lanes. This time I have a real gig! A HUGE ONE!" _

_ "The more you talk this up the more worried I get." I begin to sweat in nervousness. _

_ "That's right Lanes, we're playing on a cruise ship!" _

_ "See Laney?" Kin says, "That doesn't sound so bad!" Then why am I still so nervous?_

_ "That's not bad at all!" Kon adds. We're going to die aren't we?_

_ "Lanes, the ship has even gotten rave reviews!" _

_ I sigh, "Fine. When's the gig?"_

_ "In a couple days."_

_ "Well what do we do until then, Core?"_

_ "...practice?"_

_ "That's it?"_

_ "Gimme a break! The author doesn't know what to write for the next two days."_

_ So we practiced for our gig for two days, because the author's to lazy to write._

_ (AN: HEY!)_

**_ THE DAY OF THE GIG TRANSITION_**

_ "CORE! What the heck?! You said this place got rave reviews!" Right now I'm standing on the dock with the rest of Grojband. I was expecting to see a five star boat, but of course, I forgot who got us this gig. Corey. So, naturally, I'm staring up at a big wooden, holey, moldey, barnacle covered, leaking ship. It looks as if it'll break down any second._

_ He looks at me with puppy dog eyes, "Did I say that? Sorry, I meant rage reviews. Siskel and Ebert gave it 4 thumbs down." I stare at him quizzically._

_ "I thought they only did movie reviews?"_

_ "Yeah, but the captain sortof kind of held them hostage soooooo...yeah..."_

_ By now steam's pouring out of my ears, "How could you possibly think this was a good idea?!"_

_ "It was the only gig in town!"_

_ "I'd rather not play then play and die, Corey!"_

_ "How was I supposed to know that?!"_

_ "How could you not know that?!"_

_ "You never told me!"_

_ "...HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!"_

_ Before I can say any more, Kin pulls us apart. He turns to me._

_ "Laney, Corey tried. He did his best and this is what he came up with." He turns to Corey, "And as for you. HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE!? I'm not getting on that death trap!"_

_ We all turn to go (with Corey muttering under his breath) but we're stopped by a voice calling out to us._

_ "HEY! Where are you going?!"_

_ We turn to see an old weird looking guy callin out to us and walking over. I immediately hide behind Corey._

_ "Core, do you know this guy?" I whisper, scared._

_ "He's the guy who hired us. I guess I'll have to go and break his heart now." He said, trying to make me feel guilty. Now I'm really glad I decided to not play this gig. I know not to judge a book by its cover, but this guy looks BAD._

_ "Where are you going Corey?" I back away when this guy stops in front of Corey. I don't have a good feeling about this. Matter of fact, I've forgotten what a good feeling feels like! Corey puts us in danger a lot, huh?_

_ "Well, I'm sorry Captain, but my band doesn't want to play you're gig." As Corey says this he shoots me a look like he's trying to guilt trip me. No way, I've never been more happy to deny a gig. This guy is giving me the creeps._

_ "Nonsense Corey, right this way." Then he begins DRAGGING Corey away! What choice do we have to follow them?_

** End of Flashback**

Before you ask, the captain didn't harm us in any way. However, he didn't let us play either. He mugged us and then dumped us on a deserted island. Yeah, so I'm hating on Corey right now.

I turn my head to glare at Corey, who's been shouting help for the last hour and a half, "COREY! Shutup, no one can hear us!"

He turns to me with a puppy dog look, "Corey? No 'Core' anymore?"

"NO!" He flinches as I shout. I don't care, I'm going to die on an island in the middle of NOWHERE. There are so many things in life I haven't gotten to do! (AN: Hold on, I'll transfer your call. *SPONGEBOB REFERENCE*) I've never even kissed a boy!

I stare longingly at Corey. He was supposed to be my first. Doesn't really look like that's going to happen now. Oh well, if he dies I can always kiss his dead body.

"That's weird!" What the?! We all turn to see a girl behind me with long brown hair. We blink and she's gone. Am I hallucinating?

(AN: That was close. Whoops.)

I stand up, "What are we gonna do, Corey?" He shoots me another look before saying, "We'll survive Lanes."

He turns to Kin and Kon, "Kon gather food and see if you can find anything useful. Kin, invent something." They both salute him before running off.

"What do I do?"

"Make camp." I think for a moment.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"See if I can write lyrics from this experience." I gape.

"We're stuck on a deserted island and you're thinking about LYRICS?!"

He looks at me with a serious face, "Music is my life, Lanes. I'm sorry, I thought you felt the same." It takes all my self control not to slap him.

"COREY, this is your life we're talking about! This isn't one of those things where everything will magically turn out OK, this is big. We're on an unknown island with god knows what on it, we have no food, and no one knows we're here! We could very easily die."

"Lanes, they've probably already sent rescue choppers to look for us. We'll be here a day, tops."

"And who will tell them we're missing?" He stares at the floor, "Trina? I don't think so. I go missing for weeks on your crazy adventures and my parents have never called for help. Neither have Kin and Kon's."

"...They'll notice we're missing at school!"

I hiss, "It's spring break." (AN: I really want them to die, don't I?)

Realization dawns on Corey's face. Then he starts screaming. Theeiiir we go.

Kin and Kon emerge from the little forest and Corey runs over to them, "KON, tell me you found food."

"Yup," Corey sighs in relief, "I found this frog." He holds up a bright red neon frog that seems to be oozing something.

"Kon, that's poisonous." I state. Kon screams and chucks it at my face. I immediately rip it off and throw it into the forest. I then grab a washed up branch and chase Kon, trying to knock some sense into him. What would you do?

Corey sighs and turns to Kin, "Did you invent something?"

Kin smiles really big, "As a matter of fact, I did!" With a flourish he waves his arm at something, "May I present our shelter!" We all see what looks like a five star hotel made of wood, grass, straw, palm leaves and reeds.

"YES!" Corey fist pumps and runs over to it. The second he touches it, it starts moving and turns into a robot who then hits Corey and flies away. I don't even see how that's possible.

We all run over to Corey, who's laying on the ground unconscious.

"KIN, DOES EVERYTHING YOU MAKE TURN EVIL?!"

"So far yes." I growl and shove Kin out of the way before taking Corey's pulse. He was alive, but unconscious. At least he was alive, but it's still not a good idea to pass out on an unknown island.

"What do we do?!" Kon asked, panicked.

"Do not panic," I said, "Number 1: We build camp," I turn to Kin, "NO robots or electronics! Number 2: Gather food. Nothing that you don't know. If it's unfamiliar, don't eat it. Number 3: Make a fire. We'll need it to roast meat and boil water. Ready? GO!" They scattered, eager to obey me. I'm a good leader when Corey's not here!

I sigh and drag Corey to a small patch of grass, perfect for setting up camp. Seaweed marks where the tide comes in highest and it's far away from here. I cup water into my hands and start throwing it at Corey's face trying to get him to wake up. After awhile he does. I sort of wish he'd stay asleep, because he immediately starts screaming. It's all I can do to not knock him out again. Why do I love this idiot?

After 10 minutes of screams, 'I don't want to dies', and 5 minutes of crying, he's settled down and is just staring at a coconut tree. Wait... COCOUT TREE?! How did I not notice food right here?!

"Core... are you okay?"

It takes him awhile to answer, "So many things I haven't done..." He says softly, still staring at the tree.

"I know," I say, taking a seat beside him and wrapping my arm around him, "I've never kissed a boy."

Silence.

"What? No gay joke?" I tease.

"I know you're not a boy Laney, I was just messing with you." Nice to know I guess.

More silence.

"What boy would you even kiss?" The question is sudden and unexpected.

"Excuse me?"

"Who do you like?"

What the...? "What's happening right now?"

"Tell me."

"What's wrong with you?"

"If I die," He turns to me and he's never looked more serious, "I want to know. You're my best friend and I should know more about you. Tell me." Wow, now I'm depressed. It's not even because we're on this island, but because Corey is being _serious_. And he wants to know me.

I hesitate. We might die, now is as good a time as any to tell him. Better actually.

"...you..." I say quietly and look away, awaiting rejection. If I had looked, I would've seen Corey smiling before putting a shocked look on his face.

I shyly looked up, only to be met by Corey's lips. It. Was. Magical! Of course something had to ruin it, but I couldn't pick a better something.

_WOOOOOOOOO_

I spin my head to see a BOAT approaching the island. How is this happening right now.

"KIN! KON! THERE'S A BOAT HERE! COME BACK!" I jump to my feet, pulling Corey up with me. I start running to the shore and somehow Kin and Kon have beaten me. The boat stops and a young man peeps over the railing.

"You folks look like you could use some help! I'm Captain Luke, welcome aboard!" An army of men help us on the CRUISE ship! How is this happening right now. Captain Luke promises to take us back to Peaceville and Kin and Kon rush to the buffet. This worked out nicely.

Corey's POV

"Thanks Luke." I hand over 20 bucks and we shake hands, "You and cousin Robby were perfect! I'm so lucky to have to great captains as cousins!"

"Don't you think there could've been a better more simpler way for her to admit she likes you?"

I stare at Laney, who's trying to get Kin and Kon to have some manners and stop shoving food literally in there faces, "That wouldn't have been as fun though."

* * *

AN: Sorry that this is so late. Homework, sickness, birthday all that stuff goin on! I will be updating every week from now on! If you didn't get it, Corey hired both Captains. Captain Robby to dump them on the island and Captain Luke to pick them up. It was a scam to get Laney to confess. Surprise! Hope you liked it, Nightbladeslayer! Remember, review and you're comment could be the next chapter!

Mina: REVIEW!


	5. Hair

AN: Sorry this took so long. I've mainly been thinking about a good sequel to The Life of a Dudette and Summer Camp. Plus I haven't gotten many requests in for this story so, yeah that put a damper on things. HAPPY VETERANS DAY, remember someone you've loved. Anyways, here it is.

Laney: Skullenko doesn't own Grojband.

Stinkfly3

Dear Laney, how do you get your hair to look so perfect?

Corey's POV

Bored. Bored. BORED.

I can't think of a thing to do! Kin and Kon never showed up for rehearsal , so me and Lanes decided to just chill here. There's nothing to do here.

Trina left on one of her 'Nick Mallory hunts' and obviously Mina went with her. There's no gigs in town, because everyone's going to the big parade today. Lanes and I can't go, because we're not allowed to leave without a chaperone. Laney's parents are actually at their jobs and mine are on a business trip. I don't understand how TODAY we can't leave without a parent. We do it all the time.

Lanes and I are just sitting on the couch and other than her staring at me before looking away (do I have something on my face?), there's nothing to entertain me here. I MUST BE ENTERTAINED!

I feel a sudden shift in the couch and look to see Lanes has scooted right next to me. I sit perfectly still unsure of what to do. I feel something light and fluffy brush my face. Laney's hair. It's always everywhere, it's so fluffy.

"How do you get your hair so perfect?" I blurt out, eager to say something.

She jumps back in surprise, "What?!"

"You know, texture, length, fluffiness, color-" She jumps off the couch.

"It's naturally this way!" She yells as she runs out the door.

Hmmmm. Looks like I've found something to entertain myself!

**Two Hours Later Transition**

Trina finally got home and as soon as she did I ran out and told her 'Not to wait up'. Mom and Dad said someone had to be home for me to leave. They never said anyone had to be with me.

I immediately run down the street to Laney's. I duck behind a bush and stare up into Laney's room. That's where the secret lies!

While everyone was gone, I made a plan of action. 1) I get into the house. 2) I search the bathroom. 3) I search Lanes' room. 4) While I'm in there, I might as well find her diary too. Yeah, reading diaries is kind of why Trina doesn't like me so much.

Maybe my plan wasn't so great. How do I get in the house without Lanes knowing? There's no way she'd let me in. When a problem arises that could embarrass Laney, she usually ignores it. So, how to get in, without her knowing?

My thoughts are cut short when my knee makes contact with the earth, and makes a sound much like one would hear when using one of those door knockers. I guess I tripped. I look around to see what caused it. A rock. A rock that has flipped over to reveal a key! JACKPOT!

I pluck it out and look thru the window. I can just barely make out Lanes on her bed, writing. And when Lanes writes, she always leaves in her earbuds, full volume. She won't hear me come in. Corey Riffin, you are a GENIUS.

I skip up to the door and turn the lock, quiet as a mouse. Or ten mice. Whatever, she can't hear. Step 1 complete! Step 2 is now in session.

I tiptoe up the stairs. Lanes' bathroom is down the hall. But because nothing in my life can EVER be easy, it's past Lanes' room. Which has the door open. I go down low and peek in. Lanes' bed faces the door and she's facing me. She's so absorbed in her writing that she's not looking up. I take a deep breath, let it go, get down on my stomach and literally slither past the door. Mission complete. On to the bathroom. Before I get in, I notice my shoes would make a louder noise on the tile. I take them off. Spy in training over here! I step in and look around. The whole family uses this one so there's a lot of stuff here. Four toothbrushes, four toothpastes (can't they share?), and four cups. Strangely only 3 brushes. One has blonde (dad) and two have brown hair (mom and Harvy). None of these are Laney's! I look in the shower. They all have shampoos and conditioners for curly/wavy hair. None of them are Laney's! My gawd, Lanes, where are you keeping your stuff?

The only other things I find are cologne (no), perfume (no), and makeup (the cologne has a better chance of being Laney's)! None of it Laney's! Apparently all she owns is a toothbrush and a cup. Even I have a comb (shocker)! If her stuff's not here, where'd she put it? Step 2 complete, onto Step 3. My gawd, I was hoping I wouldn't reach step three!

How do I get Lanes out of her room? If she wants to stay there she WILL stay there. She's as stubborn as a mule! It would take a force of nature, a disaster, possibly the devil himself, to get her out! THAT'S IT!

Ring ring, "Hello? Trina?"

**10 minutes Later**

I'm starting to hate it in here. Why isn't she here yet?

_BAM_

Nevermind.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

I hear bed springs in the next room. Laney's up. Footsteps. And she's gone! I peak around the corner and slowly get out. I crawl on my stomach and look thru the railing downstairs. Trina' tearing up the place and Lanes is trying to stop her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"NICK! I GOT A TIP SAYING YOU AND HIM WALKED IN HERE HOLDING HANDS!" You didn't think Trina would purposely save me, did you? Lying for a good cause. Finding out what's up with Laney's hair. I dart into her room, trying to ignore the shouts downstairs. I'm not quite sure how long this'll last.

I look around and head to the dresser. Shirts, pants, …bras, and … underpants. Laney's hair should be jealous of my face. I quickly shut the drawer and head over to her desk. Nothing but eyeliner and paper there. That can't help hair, can it? To the nightstand. Clocks aren't really beauty supplies, or teddies.

Oh no, the noises are getting quieter. They're _talking _now.

There's nowhere left to look! Unless… no one puts their hair stuff underneath a bed, right? It's the only place left to look. I drop to my knees and crawl.

Pushing dust bunnies out of the way, I reach around blindly looking for anything. My handmakes contact with something with a handle and bristles. I've found a brush!

"What are you doing?!" I smack my head on the bed as I jerk up in surprise. I look up to see a very confused Laney staring down at me.

I'm about to say something when she interrupts me, "What're you doing with my brush?"

I sigh, "I wanted to know what you did with your hair."

"Why?"

"I got bored and this seemed fun."

She chuckles and sits next to me, "Was it?"

"Heck yeah!" I yell before looking at her sheepishly, "Sorry I broke into your house."

"It's ok. How did you do it?"

"I found a key."

"Great, now I need to re hide that because I now know there is a guy willing to break into my house for 'fun'" We both laugh before she looks at me seriously.

"Is that all you found?"

"Yup!" I nod vigourously and look down at the brush. Wait… this has a mixture of red and brown hair. I feel around under the bed again until I find a bottle. I look at it for a moment.

"You dye your hair?"

I'm met with a flurry of punches and kicks.

* * *

AN: Yeah I know I got this request a while ago. I couldn't really think of anything good for it until now. My current theory is that no one likes to be found out that they dye their hair. Even if it's super obvious. Blue, green and firetruck red hair does NOT come naturally. I hope you liked it everyone!

Corey: Review and give suggestions. You could inspire the next chapter!


End file.
